Pokémon Adventures
by bew99
Summary: This story is about Red's (main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures) little brother named Tommy he go on an adventure with his two new friends Gold and Crys. This story will be put on FanFiction chapter-by-chapter.


**Pokémon Adventures: Legacy of Thomas**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

Hi my name is Thomas, my friends call me Tommy, you might not know me but you might know my brother Red he was a successful Pokémon trainer and made Pallet Town proud, but the story of him usually over look me his brother who did absolutely nothing to help his so I'm not even a supporting character in Red's legacy. But now finally I am of age to start my pokémon journey, I do feel a lot of pressure trying to live up to my brother's great example.

November 15th, 2012 my journey begins today. My initial packing was about three or four suit cases but my mom limited me to one small poor quality backpack. I don't know how these trainers do it how are you supposed to pack a tent, pokémon food, and clothing into a small backpack that is pretty much falling apart. The next issue is falling asleep. Think about it the most exciting thing in the world is about to happen the next day and the only thing standing between you and that event is a long boring night. Think Christmas but times ten.

The next morning came slowly but came still. As I was ready to head out the door free of care and finally out who walks in my house. My mom's friend's son Gold he is one of the most obnoxious Pokémon trainers there is, but sadly my mom thinks he still has hope to "change his ways" but he is already 16 and hasn't changed a bit since the beginning of his journey. I have no idea why he was here probably to gamble away all of our money.

"Oh welcome Gold come in, come in!" my mom said cheerfully.

"Sup," he responded. I swear he sounded like some sort of gangster when he spoke.

"Thomas say hi," my mom coached me.

"Hey," I said refusing to make eye contact.

"Well Thomas I worked it out so Gold could come with you on your Pokémon journey," she said in here cheery voice that died on as she saw my expression on my face, pure rage.

Does my mom seriously think I am going to go on my journey with this outlaw? He was probably going to the nearest casino to spend all the money in his pockets how was he supposed to help me I would have done better with mister high and mighty my brother, but no he is way too good to be my escort on my journey. Normally we wouldn't have to leave town to get my Pokémon because professor Oak's lab is in Pallet Town, but of course when I am ready for my journey he leaves town for his special pokémon project in Pewter City with the gym leader Brock so I have to hike through the Viridian forest to get to that grumpy old curmudgeon.

Gold sent out his Ambipom that was probably level fifty what did he think a killer weedle was going to jump out of the bushes. Also he stayed a reasonable distance away from me on his scooter like he didn't want to be seen with me. His Pokémon acted identical to him all shady and mysterious. I tried to start a conversation but it was too awkward mainly to find out I was talking to myself because he was wearing headphones.

"So you like pokémon?" I said.

"…" Gold didn't respond.

"I'm pretty excited to get my starter Pokémon, where you excited?" I proceeded.

"Huh did you say something?" Gold said as he removed one of his headphones.

The rest of the trip to the Viridian forest was silent Gold rode like twenty feet ahead of me until we hit the forest. The problem was it was a dark thick forest I could barely see my hand in front of me let alone Gold twenty feet ahead of me I don't know where I was but I appeared at a clearing and there was no Gold in sight I must of took a wrong turn. I rotated 360o and it looked like something you would see in a story a pretty girl in a meadow surrounded by pokémon. I slowly walked forward not knowing what to expect then I froze as the girl turned and spoke.

"Hi what's your name?" she asked.

"I-I'm T-Tommy" I said as if I just came out of a trance.

"I'm Crystal, but you can call me Crys," she said.

"Where are you from?" Crys asked.

"Pallet Town, I'm Red's brother," I blurted out.

"Who's Red?" Crys asked.

"Was it possible someone who didn't who my brother Red was," I thought to myself.

"I just came over from the Johto region," Crys said.

"Oh that makes sense then," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Crys asked.

"Everyone in Kanto knows about Red," I said.

"Well we should get in town I'm sick of the outdoors," Crys said

We headed back to Viridian City in the Pokémon Center and you would never guess who was in there. It was Gold sitting there twirling his billiard cue listening to his music with his ambipom sitting next to him with his arms crossed.

"Hey Gold I haven't seen you in a while!" Crys exclaimed.

"Sup, what are you doing around here?" Gold asked

"Just seeing the sights, catching pokémon you know," Crys replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Probably gambling and playing billiards," I whispered under my breath.

"I'm watching after this rug-rat," Gold said.

"Oh that's so cute," Crys responded.

"Well any way Tommy you know how you have to go through the whole Viridian forest?" Crys asked.

"Yah," I said not knowing where this conversation was going.

"I want you to have a pokémon guide accompanying you just in case you get lost," Crys said and continued, "I am going to allow you to pick one of my pokémon to go with you on your pokémon journey."

"O-Okay," I was so shocked that was all that managed to come out.

Then Crys shook her bag upside-down and about twenty pokeballs fell out how many pokémon can one person have, I mean seriously this is just obsession. Thank-goodness they were all labeled so she didn't have to send them all out in the Pokémon Center nurse Joy would have a fit; she already looked panicked when Crys dumped out all the pokeballs.

"So what kind of pokémon were you looking for," Crys asked, "obviously I have some to give away."

"Are these all your pokémon?" I asked looking at them in in awe.

"No, there are still some at home and in the PC these are the only ones I have on-hand," Crys said cheerfully.

I was impressed; speak of catching them all, I mean geez.

"So I have a large variety, I could send them out so you could get a good look at them?" Crys asked like I was one of those inexperienced new trainer who doesn't know squat about pokémon, my brother was Red I have seen pokémon and quite a few of them actually. But she didn't know who Red was so.

All that came out was, "No thanks its okay."

I knelt down and scanned all my choices eevee, smoochum, rattatat, etc… there was so many how was I going to choose then one caught my eye I peered my eyes across the label as it read the pokémon's name dratini. Perfect I knew what pokémon to get dratini it was a small little snake pokémon that enventualy if you train it well enough it will evolve into a dragonair then a powerful dragonite. People say dragonite is one of the rarest non-legendary pokémon in the Kanto region and they especially hard to train.

"Is that your final choice?" Crys asked as she peered over the label, "ah, dratini good choice."

"WHAT!?" Gold cried out, "you had a dratini, I would have traded you anything for that."

"Well its his now," Crys said gesturing toward me holding my new pokémon.

I thought Gold was going to plow me over or club me with his billiard cue, I was only twelve and he was sixteen he had the strength to do it. But surprisingly even though Gold had no manners he wouldn't completely beat me down and rob me of my pokémon in front of a lady. Also Crys has about twenty pokémon so she could totally beat Gold in a pokémon battle.

"Forget about it Gold the chances of you getting that pokémon are slim to none unless you catch one yourself," Crys said to keep Gold's mouth shut.

"Well we better get some sleep if we are going to get through the Viridian forest tomorrow," Crys said walking to the counter of the Pokémon Center.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah there is no way I am leaving you alone with Gold in the Viridian forest again," Crys said as we exchanged smiles.

Crys asked the nurse for three room keys I was allowed my own room hallelujah, I wouldn't have to share with that ballistic animal he would probably keep me up all night snoring. I fell asleep easier than the night before because the Viridian forest seemed a little less pleasant than starting you pokémon journey

The next day wasn't the best day to trek through a dark scary forest. It was bucketing water outside since I got up also lighting was lighting up the sky and the thunder sounded like five large cannons going of simultaneously. Anyway in broad daylight it looks like it is midnight in there so a rain storm was just going to add to the eeriness of it all. We equipped ourselves with flashlights, rain coats, the whole nine yards.

"Everybody ready?" Crys asked as we all readied our stances to sprint out the doors.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" screamed the nurse joy from behind us, I mean I get it we are three weirdos who came out of no were littered here floors with pokeball the standing at the doors for five minutes about to sprint into the rain.

As soon as we heard Nurse Joy yell we all began dashing full speed for the forest because we assumed if we were in the forest the trees would pretty much cover us, we hope. We only had to run about fifty yards, did I say run I meant sprint. And believe it or not I'm no Olympic running athlete so I'm trying to keep up when I hit a patch of mud and slide. By now Crys and Gold are already in the forest so I get up and start running. I make it into the forest and collapse wincing in pain. That was probably one of the farthest distances I have only sprinted. Thank-goodness they were still there if it was up to Gold they would be half way through the forest. I was limping the rest of the way through the forest. But thankfully Crys helped me get through.

"Let's get going," Gold said starting ahead on his scooter.

"No, this time we are going to stay together," Crys said grabbing the front of Gold's scooter.

I didn't get it, it must have been some weird conflict in the past thing, I just kept following Crys deeper into the forest.

It was a long day of turning one way finding we weren't going the right way have and to walk a mile back to get on the right path. All I have to say is Crys is a good leader but a terrible navigator. We pretty much entered Pewter City dragging ourselves out of the forest with our clothes all torn up and we had tons of scratches and bruises. The weather didn't change a bit it was still awful weather. We managed to get safely inside the Pokémon Center.

"Oh my word, what happened to you three," Nurse Joy said squatting down because by now we were already flat on the floor.

"Please, going through the Viridian forest with Crys' directions," Gold snapped back.

"You three need some serious medical attention," Nurse Joy said.

We were loaded onto stretchers and brought into the medical room by Chansey I never noticed how creepy it is to have a pokémon help take care of you, it is kind of backwards. But anyways Crys and Gold were done quickly they just had some minor cuts and bruises. Apparently I had fractured my leg when I slid on the mud. My options were to postpone my pokémon journey for a few weeks for my leg to heal or I could keep going with crutches they said it might take longer to heal if I keep going on crutches. Obviously I chose crutches who care if it takes longer to heal I am not waiting another second to start my pokémon journey.

And then I remembered why I came to this crazy city in the first place professor Oak. He had come here to do some studies with the gym leader Brock. The problem was where the heck is he, he conveniently forgot to tell me where he was.

"So where do you think professor Oak is?" I asked.

"First we should check in the gym," Crys said.

"Good idea," I replied.

We got to the gym and knocked on the door and nothing. Then Gold stepped off his scooter and smashed on the door three hard time until a scrawny guy's head popped out of the door and didn't look to happy.

"What do you want!" the guy spat at us.

"Um, sorry we if you knew were the gym leader and professor Oak are?" Crys said politely before Gold could through a punch at him.

"Yes, they went out to study wild pokémon on Route 3," the guy replied angrily then slammed the door in our faced I looked at Gold and he was really steamed he looked like he was going to run down the door and beat that guy up, which I would be totally okay with.

We headed to Route 3 Gold was speeding ahead and Crys was helping me with my crutches because I was still getting used to them. We still made it to Route 3 and surprisingly that guy was right or didn't send us on a wild goose chase. There sitting in the grass was professor Oak and the Pewter City gym leader Brock. We finally made it.

"Oh, you must be Red's brother," professor Oak said standing up and dusting of his lab coat, "what was your name Timmy?"

"Tommy," I corrected. I could tell already I wasn't going to like this guy.

"So I hear you've come for a starter pokémon," he said reaching for his brief case.

"These are the three Kanto starters Bulbasaur your brother chose him, Charmander, and Squirtle," he finished.

"I'll take Charmander," I chose quickly trying to get the awkward experience to pass.

Professor Oak gave me Charmander's pokeball, a pokedex which was blue thank goodness, and five pokeballs to start my journey.

Gold broke the silence walking to the Pokémon Center, "well, that was awkward."


End file.
